


Not Much of a Jedi

by atriursa



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Injury, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 10:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atriursa/pseuds/atriursa
Summary: You are a Jedi healer serving the GAR as a medic. You service no squad in particular, but you do have a favorite, likely due to one (1) Captain in particular.
Relationships: CT-7567 | Rex/Reader, CT-7567 | Rex/You
Kudos: 26





	Not Much of a Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello, you can find me on tumblr at fett-djarin.tumblr.com ! I just recently got in to writing fics, please let me know what you think!

When you first started, you had tried to emotionally detach herself from her work as a medic for the GAR. You could not get attached. This was a war. These were soldiers. Not all of them would come back, and you had to accept that and remain impartial. _Jedi did not form attachments. Do your duty._

You weren't much of a Jedi--your saber was nearly white, tinged with the slightest hint of green. That did not last long.

Each clone was unique, entirely different from their other vode. So many different personalities and charms and likes and dislikes like any other nattie man. The Kaminoans might have made a million copies of one man, but the clones were a million individuals.

Even though you technically serviced no squad in particular, you...had to admit you did have a favorite. The 501st. It was probably because you spent the most time with them, as General Skywalker’s men liked to take risks and, more often than not, ended up in the medbay.

“You’re pretty much assigned to us at this point,” Fives had joked, grinning and winking after you had healed a plasma burn on his forearm. You just rolled your eyes and patted his head before shooing him off to make room for the next injured trooper.

You also may or may not have been harboring a massive crush on Captain Rex in particular.

Today was no different. You had been placed with the ground troops for this mission, and the ground troops just so happened to be the 501st. Your skills were coming in handy.

“Stitches, watch out!” Rex grabbed you by the arm, hauling you into him before turning his back to the small explosion near where you had been standing, letting his armor take the brunt of the rubble flying through the air.

“Thank you, Captain,” you said, slightly out of breath. Definitely because of how close it had been, yes, not at all because Captain Rex was currently chest to chest with you and how _safe you felt in his arms even in the middle of a battle--_

“Anytime.” And he was off again, calling orders, and injured troopers stumbled back or were carried in and deposited for you to work on.

By the time the firing of blasters had fallen quiet, you were exhausted and swaying on your feet. Healing through the Force was taxing after a while, even for the most skilled healers. That was also how you earned your nickname--Stitches. It had been a mission like this one, where you were out on the field, but it had been much more violent. You hated this war. Hated watching them get hurt and die. A shiny had been hit right in front of you, a blaster bolt straight to the chest. You had heard the wet gurgle of air rush from his lungs and reacted without thinking. You dove towards him, slamming to your knees and falling practically on top of his body as his heartbeat had slowed and his signature weakened to a dim flicker. Your hands pressed hard over the sticky wound and you drained all your reserves to seal the hole in his chest. Then you blacked out, having used all your energy to save the trooper’s life. Your forehead split open when you hit the ground and Kix's heart leapt to his throat at the sight of all that blood and the Jedi healer unresponsive. Thankfully there was no damage beyond the split and some bruising. It had to be stitched closed until they got more bacta.

So the clones had started calling you Stitches.

It also marked a change in the dynamic you had with them. Before, the clones were friendly in a distant, respectful way. But after saving Thresh (the shiny, Threshold, who had also earned his name from that incident), the clones’ relationship with you became more relaxed. They were still friendly, but now it held more warmth. Real friendship.

Now, you stumbled on your way back to the ship, bumping into one of the clones just ahead of you. You mumbled out an apology, a tiny bit relieved that he was not supporting an injured brother like some of the others.

“Hey.” It was Tup. “You good there, Stitch?”  
“Just a little tired,” you flashed him a weak smile. He nodded knowingly.  
“C’mon.” He held his arm out, bending slightly so you could hook one of yours over his shoulders, taking some of your weight. “You don’t wanna fall again and earn yourself another nickname.”  
A laugh bubbled out of you before you could stop it, which seemed to startle him slightly before he chuckled too.

The sound of your laugh drew the attention from one clone captain. He always knew where you were when you were nearby, in the back of his mind. Your presence seemed to draw him in no matter what. Rex was not surprised to see Tup supporting you on the walk back, but he was surprised he had made a joke good enough to get a laugh like that. The kid tended to be quiet on assignments.

Jealousy sparked in his chest before he quickly smothered it. _She's our kriffing medic, get it together._ It's not like Tup had an ulterior motive. Rex also knew he had no reason to be jealous. Their relationship was friendly. Purely professional. And it would stay that way. It had to.

_Not like a Jedi would be interested in anyone, let alone a clone._

Your brows furrowed when you felt a sense of discontent ripple through the force. You were about to glance over your shoulder when Rex's voice, closer than expected, startled you. You stopped, Tup maneuvering the both of you to face Rex.

"Tup." _What am I doing?_

"Yes, Captain?"

"Fives was looking for you. He's back that way. Might need an extra hand with Echo." Not for the first time, he was glad for the bucket preventing them from seeing his face. The cringe at his own excuse would have instantly given him away. _Di'kut._

Tup looked down at you, then at Rex. He saw right through his ruse.

"Sure thing," he said, unable to keep the amusement completely from his tone. "You'll be helping Stitches back to the ship then, yeah?" And before either could reply, he guided your arm from his shoulder to around Rex's before walking off to go 'help' Fives and Echo.

Of course, the entire squad had already figured out the Captain's little crush on their cute unofficial medic. Hells, even Skywalker noticed.

He was incredibly stiff helping to support your weight on the walk back.  
“Echo’s hurt?” you asked, sweet concern lacing your voice. He stared doggedly ahead, because if he looked at you he was lost. He was also glad for General Skywalker for teaching him how to conceal his Force signature, because you would know he was lying instantly.

His helmet dipped in a short not. “It’s not bad.”

“I should still go check on him...I can help.” You tugged lightly on his shoulder, beginning to turn back--

“No, no--he’ll be fine. You’re exhausted. Don’t overwork yourself again.” The hand he had on your waist tightened, preventing you from slipping away. He saw the look on your face, the displeased expression, mouth open to pull the _“When it comes to the health of the men, I outrank you”_ line.

“Kix can handle it. You trust him, yeah?” When he said it like that...your brow furrowed, still looking like you weren’t going to drop it. But you did trust Kix. He knew what he was doing. Your nose wrinkled in a frown, but you let Rex continue practically carrying you back. You felt something was off...but you couldn’t get a read on Rex through the plastoid and the helmet covering his face.

"Are you hurt?" You blurted suddenly. Was that why he was so tense and distant?

"No," he said with a shake of his head.

Your lips pressed in a thin line, but you did not press the matter further. Damn this plastoid. If you could get a touch on bare skin, you would be able to figure out if he was really hurt or not. But he and the rest of the troopers were armored head-to-toe.

Rex helped you to a seat, but you kept a hold of his arm as he pulled away, instead gesturing to the empty seat next to you. You turned to look at him sharply when Fives and Tup walked in...as did Echo, perfectly fine. Rex suddenly found the wall across from you very interesting, not wanting to confront the question in your eyes. Fives shot you a grin and winked. You felt your face heat, glad Rex had kept his gaze straight ahead and he hadn’t seen you get flustered.

Yeah, they knew how you felt about the captain too.

Arriving on Coruscant, you ignored the orders of the Captain and the Generals and instead went straight to the medbay to help the injured. You pushed through the fatigue, healing with bacta and gauze rather than with the Force. It was dark when you left the medbay, nearly swaying on your feet from exhaustion, your own scrapes bandaged up for the time being.

Since it was late, nobody was about except for the volunteer nurses and clone medics, and the occasional tired trooper heading back to his barracks, giving you a respectful nod as you passed. You took your time meandering down the hallways to your own room, lost in your own thoughts.

The way Rex had shielded you with his body today--or was it yesterday now?--you could have been seriously injured. Plenty of the other troopers you couldn’t save had been killed or maimed by similar explosives and blaster shots. He had taken the brunt of the explosion, protected by his armor. He put himself at risk for you...you weren’t a general or even really a commander, you were just a healer. And the way he had held you so close...you felt safe, protected. You would spend forever in his arms if you could. The Captain always got you flustered, as much as you tried to keep a level head. When he was around you felt like a child with a schoolyard crush.

Perhaps, in a different time and a different place, no war to fight, no army to maintain, something could have blossomed between you. You scolded yourself. These fantasies would help no one. They would only serve as a distraction, and a second of distraction in battle could be disastrous.

Speaking of distraction, you had failed to notice the person striding towards you. _“Jetiika.”_ A low voice and the hand landing on your shoulder made you jump and spin, reaching for your saber.

_Oh._

It was Rex.

_Fierfek._

“What are you doing wandering around at this hour?” He asked, looking you up and down, no doubt taking in your ragged state. The bags under your eyes, your dirtied robes. “You were told to rest.”

“I could ask you the same thing,” you said. To be fair, though, he at least looked like he had showered. He stood before you in his blacks-- _don’t look at how they hugged his chest and arms._ You could actually see him now, the cropped blonde hair and gorgeous, deep brown eyes. “Walk with me?”

A brief flash of uncertainty crossed his face and you immediately regretted the words, afraid you had made him uncomfortable. But then he gave you a curt nod, and fell into step beside you. You knew he was walking considerably slower to keep pace with you. His longer stride and the way he always walked like he was on a mission--then again, he probably was--would have him cover the same distance twice as fast as you would.

Your bare hand bumped his. A sharp sting shot through you and you hissed in pain. Both of you flinched back--Rex looked like he was about to apologize, but your hand shot back out and grasped his fully, stopping him from pulling away. There was that burn, that sting that radiated through you, and you grit your teeth and let it run through you now that you knew what to expect.

“You’re hurt,” your tone sounded more accusatory than you meant it to be.

Rex’s eyes were locked onto where your thumb ran soothing motions along the back of his hand before shooting up to meet your eyes. “It’s nothing,” he automatically responded.

You raised a brow, keeping a hold on his hand with one of yours while your other pressed gently to his ribcage. He sucked in a pained breath through his teeth, and your brow furrowed when the twinge of pain radiated down your side as well. Probably fractured. “That doesn’t feel like nothing. I asked you if you were alright earlier...I could have helped you.”

“You’re exhausted--”

_“Rex,”_ you cut him off, and his lips pressed into a thin line. He refused to meet your eyes. “At the very least, you could have been seen by the other medics.”

“There were others that needed it more than me.”

“The _others_ need their Captain in good shape to lead them on the battlefield,” you stressed. _Always self-sacrificing._ “You’re a good man, Rex. But you need to take care of yourself too.”

He wanted to hear you say his name over and over again--and you had a point. He felt his face warm and he stayed stubbornly quiet. The medbay had been so packed, he did not want to be in the way of a brother who needed help more urgently. But if he did not heal, it would hold his entire squadron back next deployment. _You’re no use dead._

It might have been your sleep-addled brain, but you stepped closer and cupped his cheek, urging him to look at you. His signature flared bright for a moment before he wrestled it back under control, and you felt blood rush to your face at the intensity in his eyes. You were at the door of your room. “Let me help you?”

Rex’s heart kicked up a beat at your sweet voice, pleading for him to let you help. He should say no, bid you goodnight and go back to the barracks with his brothers and definitely not fantasize about your hands on his body, the way you touched his cheek so tenderly and the warmth of your hand, the warmth of your hands trailing to other places on his body--

“Okay,” he finally agreed, albeit hesitantly.

You didn’t release his hand, leading him into your quarters. It was modest, but with warm, distinct touches that made it yours. You felt his tension and squeezed his hand, meaning to offer some comfort. This surely was a strange situation for a clone to be in, and he possibly could get in trouble for being found in your quarters--not that you would allow that to happen.

“Lay down.” You gestured to your bed. Rex choked. You mistook it for more apprehension. “It will be easier for me to heal you if you lay down,” you said gently. “It won’t take long, I promise.”

_Stop it. Keep it together, soldier, she’s healing you, not inviting you for a fuck. You’re in her private quarters. Be respectful._ He lectured himself, repeating it over and over in his mind. You were looking at him, studying his face, waiting.

_Maker, he’s gorgeous._

He sat gingerly on the edge of the mattress before swinging his legs up and laying back. Fierfek, it was soft. Nice. Much more comfortable than the standard-issue manufactured clone bunks.

You very much liked how he looked laid out on your bed. You squashed those thoughts, balling them up and locking them behind a door in the furthest recesses of your mind. You were healing him--you needed to focus. You closed your eyes, hands hovering over his torso. The stinging burn of pain you detected guided you to lightly touch his ribcage. Rex hissed in a breath, and you murmured an apology.

You breathed deeply, focusing your mind, opening your connection to the Force. It filled you with warmth. Like reaching into a flowing river, felt it swirl around you, guiding it through yourself, into him. Knitting cracked bones back together, erasing bruises, mending cuts. Each prick of pain you felt in his body was washed away. When nothing more remained, you eased back, swaying on your feet.

You heaved for breath, opening your eyes to see Rex breathing harshly under your hands. You were about to ask if he was alright when he shot up, cupped your face in his hands, and pressed his mouth to yours.

Oh, the way you focused so intently, the warmth of your hands, your compassion, your care for the clones--for him--he couldn’t take it. Your Force healing was calming, and it had silenced the part of his brain that held him in check. He felt, and he acted. So he kissed you. You tensed, and his brain caught up and he was about to pull away and blurt out profuse apologies--but then you sighed, relaxing into his hold and kissed him back.

Your mind was screaming like an X-wing fighter. _Was this really happening?_ Then your hands went to his shoulders, pulling him closer, and you moaned into his mouth. You felt him shudder against you.

He pulled back, breathing heavily. “Stitches--”

You cut him off, chasing his lips with your own. It was his turn to groan, his hand sliding into your hair and tongue tracing the seam of your lips. You opened for him, a whimper coming from your throat as he slipped his tongue into your mouth. _Fierfek._

Rex pulled you closer by the waist so your body was pressed fully against him. His lips greedily sought yours, the pair of you making out like teenagers. His hungry kisses moved to your neck, kissing up your jaw and the spot below your ear that made your knees week.

"Wanted you for so long," he said, voice rumbling in your ear. A full-body shudder wracked through you, and you tilted your head to give him better access to littering little kisses and nips along the column of your throat. "Pretty little _jetii._ "

"Rex--" you got cut off by him kissing you again. "Wanted you too--" you gasped when his teeth scraped the delicate skin of your throat, feeling him suck a mark that would surely be a bruise come morning.

He chuckled, large palms kneading handfuls of your ass. You let out a shaky breath. Feeling bold, you pulled yourself up so your knees rested on the mattress on either side of his thighs. This angle pulled a groan from him and you felt him hot and thick pressed right up against your aching center. You ground your hips down, pleasure rocking up your spine.

He eagerly swallowed every noise you made, your little whines and sighs as he guided your hips down on him again and again. Your nails dragged lightly through his short blond hair, resting at the back of his head as you deepened your kisses further, nibbling on his bottom lip.

Rex's hands paused in their exploration of your body. "Is this...are you…you want this?" He held your gaze, concern in his deep brown eyes. _He was so sweet._

You smiled, leaning in to press your lips to his again in a soft, chaste kiss, arms looped around his neck. "Yes...do you?"

Rex ground his hips upward, his length dragging against the apex of your thighs and drawing a soft moan from you. "'Course. You're beautiful." His lips trailed across your jawline. "Gorgeous. So kind--" a kiss to your throat--"sweet, strong--" on your collarbone--"wanted you the moment I saw you." His final kiss on your sternum.

"Rex…" you breathed, gasping when he nuzzled his face into your breasts.

"Like it when you say my name like that," he murmured. His touch hooked under your thighs and suddenly you were flipped around, laying on your back with Rex hovering over you, your legs wrapped around his waist. "So pretty under me, _cyare._ "

You blushed and squirmed, pulling a noise from him when you accidentally brushed against his cock.

"Can I take these off?" He asked, fingers brushing the neckline of your shirt. You nodded eagerly, and his deft fingers quickly found the ties and began unravelling them. Then you were struck with a thought.

"Wait," you blurted out. Rex paused immediately, looking up at your face with soft concern in his eyes. Had he made you uncomfortable?

"Can you, um...take this off?" Your hand trailed over the tops of his blacks. You worried your lower lip between your teeth. "Wanna see you too."

Rex grinned and sat back. "Is the little _baar'ur_ shy?" He tugged his blacks over his head, revealing his beautiful brown skin, littered with silvery scars, to your gaze. "You don't need to be. Not with me." He went back to undoing the ties holding your shirt and bindings together, hesitating before pulling them away. "Okay?" He asked, holding your gaze.

"Yes," you whispered, thumb stroking tenderly over his cheek. He kissed you again and peeled the cloth covering you from him away.

_"Mesh'la,"_ he said, hands sweeping up to cup your breasts, tweaking and rolling your nipples into stiff peaks and making you mewl. You arched, pressing your chest further into his warm palms, slivers of heat rocketing straight down to your core.

Your own hand traced down his abdomen, down to the thick outline of his erection. Rex bit out your name like a curse when you cupped and squeezed him through the fabric. " _Rex,_ " you whined, and he thrust his hips against your hand with a groan. Rex dipped his head and you gasped when his hot mouth closed around your nipple. He nipped and sucked marks on your breasts, making you writhe, holding desperately onto his head, unsure if you should pull him closer or up for a kiss or down lower…

He decided for you, worshipping your body with his lips as he traced down your navel with his tongue. You whined his name again when he sucked a mark onto your hip bone, teasing the delicate skin there with his teeth. He chuckled, planting teasing kisses along your waistband.

"Somebody's impatient, huh?" He tugged at your pants, beginning to slide them down. "Don't worry _cyar'ika,_ I'll take care of you."

You gasped as his warm fingers trailed over your pussy. The noise you made when his thumb found your clit would be embarrassing in any other circumstance. He looked up at you, dark eyes glinting with desire.

Rex wasted no time. He spread your folds with his thumbs, holding you open for a direct assault to your clit from his tongue. Your breath left you in a high-pitched whine, his name half choked off. Your legs tried closing around his head, but he shouldered them apart. You didn't know what to do with your hands, clutching the sheets, his head, squeezing your own breasts. The open-mouthed groan he made at the sight made your back arch.

His tongue dipped down to tease your entrance, earning him a sweet moan.

"Rex--oh, _fuck_ \--" your legs were shaking, and you cut off with a loud moan when he returned his lips to your clit and sucked, pressure sending waves of bright pleasure arching through your nerves.

Two thick fingers teased your entrance. "So wet for me, _cyare_. You want my fingers?" He rumbled, then lapped at your clit, making your thighs jump. At your desperate _yes, yes,_ he finally pushed his digits into your soaked cunt. "Fucking _tight,_ " he growled, and it was, stretching you perfectly. His fingers curled just right on each drag in and out, pressing that bright spot inside until you found yourself sickeningly close to the edge.

Rex smirked up at you, looking absolutely filthy with your slick shining on his mouth and chin. The way your pussy fluttered and clenched around his fingers as he brought you to your high made him groan. He could only imagine what that would feel like around his cock. You cried out as he switched up his pace, drilling into you hard and fast, drawing obscene wet noises at each thrust of his fingers. Rex's tongue lashed at your clit, and coupled with his fingers stretching you so deliciously, the dam inside you burst. You shuddered, arching off the bed. You moaned his name out and you were glad you were in your private quarters lest somebody hear what you were getting up to.

Rex kissed his way back up your quaking body, fingers slipping from your heat. He brought them to his mouth, letting out a groan as he licked them clean, savoring the taste of you. You grasped his wrist and guided his fingers to your own mouth, a devious glint in your eye.

His hips ground into yours as your tongue peeked out, lapping at the digits before drawing them into your own mouth. Your tongue traced every callous and ridge, sucking like you would if it was his cock in your mouth instead. Rex couldn't stop the wrecked moan that came out of his mouth at the sight of you flushed and needy below him, moaning around his fingers as you licked them clean.

"Good girl," he said, slipping from your mouth, and the praise sparked more heat building in your center. He sat back and kicked off the bottom of his blacks and his greys. You clenched around air at the sight of his cock, long and _thick_ and curving towards his abdomen. Shiny beads of precum dribbled from the tip and you unconsciously licked your lips at the sight, wanting to taste him. Rex saw the look in your eye and leaned down to kiss you. "Another time, little one."

He brought his drenched fingers to his cock, beginning to jerk himself off. You whined at the sight of his cock fucking into his own fist, growing slick from your spit. He smirked at the desperate way you squirmed, your eyes glued to his hand as it moved up and down the shaft of his cock.

"Ready, sweet girl?"

You leaned up to brush your lips lightly over his. " _Please,_ Rex, I need you--" He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into your mouth as he also slid his cock through your folds, coating himself in your slick. He tapped your clit wetly a few times, making your legs jolt and pulling a whine from you. Then the blunt head of his cock caught your entrance before pushing forward into you.

_Oh, Maker--_

Your mouth opened in a silent moan, head tipping back, hand dragging down his chest as he slowly worked inside of you. Rex was babbling senseless little praise the entire time, “There you go, look at you, _mesh’la_ , taking me so well--so wet for me, so good--” His thumb rubbed tight little circles over your clit, sending sparks through you and making you clench around him as he finally bottomed out. The press of his hips against yours had heat pooling in your belly.

Your legs wound around his hips, pulling him closer and wrenching a moan from you as he somehow managed to press even _deeper_ inside. He started off with slow, shallow thrusts, allowing you to grow accustomed to the pleasant ache. Little kisses dusted up the line of your throat and along your jaw. Your heels dug into his lower back, pulling him harder against you on the next thrust.

Rex let out a strained chuckle. “You want it faster, sweetheart?” You nodded frantically, looking up at him with hazy eyes. He slowed, and you squirmed and made a frustrated noise, rolling your hips to fuck yourself on his cock once, twice--then he was pinning your hips to the mattress. “You have to ask for what you want, little one.”

His grip was too strong for you to wiggle around and it sent a thrill through you. He gave you a few shallow, languid thrusts that made you want more. “ _Please_ , Rex, please fuck me h-hard,” you said, feeling your face fill with heat at your begging.

“ _Good girl_ ,” he groaned, thrusting his hips against yours with more force. The wet sound of skin-on-skin was loud in the quiet of your room, mixed with your shared breaths and moans. You clung to his shoulders, nails scraping down his back and making him growl. His thumb returned to your clit, pressing against the little bundle of nerves and rubbing half-circles over it in time with his thrusts in just the right way to drive you to euphoria.

Rex leant down, pressing his forehead against yours. “Think you can take more, _jetiika_? _Fuck_ , you’re a tight little thing.”

Again you nodded, whimpering out, “Please--more, _more, please give me more_.”

Rex angled your hips up and dropped his against you, now fucking down into you and hitting that spot inside you that sparked like a live wire each thrust. His pubic bone hit your clit on every thrust too and you couldn’t stop the filthy, high-pitched desperate moans it wrenched from you. “So wet,” he snarled. “Look so good taking my cock, sweet girl. Stretched so pretty around me.” Your cunt clenched at his words and you let out a sob. You were climbing higher and higher to that peak, approaching terrifyingly quickly. He bit out a sharp curse, every drag of his thick cock making your pussy flutter around him. “Gonna cum again?” You nodded, eyes falling shut. A particularly harsh drive of his hips pulled a loud cry out of you. “Eyes on me. What did I say about asking for what you want, _cyar’ika_?”

You clung to his shoulder and his bicep, fighting to keep your eyes open against the rolling waves of pleasure that threatened to knock you off your feet. “Oh, _fuck, please,_ ” you gasped out, shuddering. “Please, Rex, please, I wanna--wanna cum on your cock, Captain, _please_ \--”

Rex let out a wrecked groan. “Cum for me, _mesh’la_. Give it to me, cum on my cock just like that.” And you did, reaching that peak and bodily shoved right off it. You sobbed his name, clenching hard around him, feeling your cunt flood with more wetness and dripping down your thighs. You shivered and trembled beneath him, thighs shaking as it hit you over and over. If you had been standing you would have been knocked off your feet. Rex fucked you through it, slowing but grinding himself deep in you on each thrust, drawing out your release. He twitched inside you, he was close too.

You took his face in your hands, holding his gorgeous golden brown eyes as you whimpered for him, toeing the line over overstimulation. “Cum in me,” you breathed against his lips, clenching hard around him. “Cum in me, _please_ , fill me up, give it to me--” you trailed off with a whine. You nuzzled his face, brushing a kiss to the edge of his lips before whimpering deceptively innocent in his ear, “Please, Captain?”

That did it.

He grunted your name like it had been punched out of him, thrusting hard into you, cock pulsing as he came deep in you. The sticky warmth of his cum coating your walls made you shiver, and Rex moaned as you clenched around his sensitive cock. He braced himself above you, burying his face into your neck and kissing the sensitive skin there. Your legs still shook with the aftershocks of your orgasm and you wrapped your arms around him, hugging him close to your body.

After a few moments of stillness, Rex gently pulled back. You grimaced as you felt your combined releases begin to dribble out of you. You saw the slightly _afraid_ look on his face and caught his hand before he could pull away completely. “Stay?” you asked, blinking up at him.

Rex nodded, and his breath caught as you guided him back down to lay beside you, and you curled into his side to rest your head on his chest. You were...adorable, he guessed was the right way to say it. Your fingers idly traced patterns on his chest, and he wrapped his arm around you, hand resting on your waist.

“You...really meant it?” You were the first to speak.

“Yes,” he answered honestly. “I thought--I mean, you’re a Jedi. And I’m just a clone.”

“You’re not _just a clone_ , Rex.”

“There’s a million of me--” He stopped at your sharp look.

“No. There’s _one_ you. You’re Rex.” You pressed a kiss to his chest. “You might be a clone, but you’re a person first. None of you are replaceable. Not to me.”

“Sweet little _jetiika,_ ” he sighed, hugging you closer.

“I’m not much of a Jedi,” you murmured into his skin.

“No,” he agreed, and you laughed. “But you’re mine.”


End file.
